Weighted vests have traditionally been used in strength training to increase the resistance level for a variety of exercises. The additional resistance increases the demand on the user's muscles and cardiovascular system, providing a more rigorous workout that results in improved strength and cardio function. The weighted vest is not only useful for traditional strength training exercises such as pushups, pull ups or squats, but may also be used during exercises that are not typically considered strength training exercises, such as walking or running.
One problem with traditional weighted vests, however, is that they often utilize several small weights that are secured at various locations around the vest. Placing the weights around the user's body in this manner may be uncomfortable or might cause the user to become unbalanced, which could lead to injury. Additionally, these weights are often non-standard weights, such as sandbags, that may only be used for the weighted vest and not for other exercises.
An alternative to pushups is the bench press. However, one problem with traditional weight lifting exercises, such as the bench press, is that the bench restricts the range of motion and may also cause injury. For example, while performing a bench press exercise, the natural movement of the user's shoulders and back are restricted by the bench itself, which could cause injury to the user.
Another exercise device that is often used to improve strength and cardiovascular health is the weighted sled. The weighted sled is typically loaded with one or more weighted plates and is designed to slide over the ground on skid surfaces. By pushing or pulling the sled, a user may build muscular and cardio strength and endurance. However, one problem with the weighted sled is that it is difficult to transport from one location to another and is difficult to store. Additionally, the type of exercises that may be performed with a weighted sled is often limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an exercise device that may be easily transported and safely used for a variety of strength and cardio exercises and that may use standardized weight plates to provide a range of resistance levels.